Naruto: Two Goddesses
by RokuJuuKyuu-Sama
Summary: No matter what, love is always there. Even if you're evil.
**69-san: Here's a little some thing I came up with, hope you enjoy!**

 **69-san does not own Naruto**

 **Naruto owns 69-san**

* * *

Anko was walking down the corridor that made up part of the abandoned lair that used to belong to Orochimaru that Naruto, her master and lover, and her had repossessed for their own uses a little while back.

She heard her Master cackle madly in glee causing her, his faithful follower, to hurry to the entrance to the lab he was in and burst into the room quickly.

"What is it Naruto-sama?"

All it took was for Naruto to merely glance at her with his most lustful eyes for Anko to know immediately what had happened, after all, Master was always horny after an experiment goes his way.

"I have successfully recreated and improved the Edo-Tensai without the zombie part."

Anko's eyes widened in disbelief, she knew Naruto was a true scientific genius as he had taken over the ANBU R&D department when he was only fourteen years old and held it for a very short time before they were forced out of Konoha de to a couple of _experiments_ that went wrong.

"Who did you revive Master?"

Naruto smirked as he stepped aside to reveal a woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties and she had ebony black eyes and a serene smile on her face.

"Anko-chan,I would like you to meet our new concubine, Uchiha Mikoto."

Anko's eyes widened a huge margin as she looked at the revived Uchiha more closely.

She looked like she really was back one-hundred percent not some zombie-ish imitation like Orochimaru could have created.

"Well then Master, shall we have the celebratory sex now or later?"

Mikoto's eyes seemed to perk up slightly as Naruto's breathing began to grow a bit heavier.

Not waisting any time, Naruto grabbed Mikoto and Anko and used Shunshin to quickly get to the nearest bed which happened to be in Anko's room.

Mikoto's body tried to readjust to using Shunshin again after being dead for so long, however, the second she was recovered she could literally feel the arousal in the air as Naruto and Anko kissed heavily.

She blushed heavily and tentatively made her way over to the couple, not exactly sure how she fit into their routine.

Anko caught her in the corner of her eyes and broke the kiss with Naruto and pushed him on to the bed.

"Just stay put Naruto-sama, I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

Before Naruto knew what happened entirely, Anko had turned and pulled the Uchiha into a passionate kiss surprising not only Naruto but the Uchiha goddess as well.

Mikoto took it quite well after the initial shock and began to return the kiss moaning overly loud along with Anko to make Naruto that much hornier than he already was.

Anko's hands moved from her cheeks where she had grabbed hold of her to kiss her and began to travel down her lover's body slowly making her way to undo the kimono she was currently wearing.

Mikoto took Anko's wandering hands as a sign to do what she wanted and slipped her hands under her mistress's trench coat and began to rub along the fishnet covered flesh.

Anko moaned when Mikoto's hand brushed along her stomach, as it had always been one of her more sensitive spots, and opened up her partner's kimono before reaching up to cup and fondle one of Mikoto's breasts.

Mikoto moaned as she grabbed Anko's hand, effectively stopping her ministrations causing Anko to pout slightly.

"Please Mistress Anko, let me pleasure you this time."

Anko only nodded as she let Mikoto slowly remove her trench coat before catching her lips in a passionate kiss while unbuckling the belt holding up her skirt.

She broke the kiss as she finished undoing the skirt and let it fall before grabbing the hem of Anko's fishnet shirt and pulling it off, exposing her breast to the world as she wore no bra, or panties for that matter.

Mikoto gently lead Anko to the bed next to Naruto who was looking on with lusty blue orbs as she leaned over and took one of Anko's hard nipples into her mouth.

Mikoto gave it a harsh suck and swirled it a couple times with her tongue before she nibbled on it slightly making Anko moan out in pleasure.

She removed her mouth and blew a stream of cool air over the now aroused nub as Anko moaned loudly in pleasure.

Not wanting to keep her mistress waiting, Mikoto switched over to Anko's other nub and repeated the process again.

She smirked when Anko let out an even louder moan and began to kiss her way down her stomach and dipped her tongue into Anko's belly button.

She continued on from there, dragging her tongue down her flesh to her Mistress's most intimate spot before licking it once from top to bottom slowly and sensuously.

Mikoto smiled her serene smile before diving in ewith gust and began to run her tongue in figure eight patterns inside Anko's leaking pussy.

Mikoto put her body on auto pilot as she tried to discern what her Mistress tasted like.

It had the perfect amount of sweet ness and a touch of sourness to make her tongue tingle while not being the least bit bitter.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Anko wrapped her legs around her head. Firmly locking it in place as she began to buck slightly; trying to ride the face of the person giving her so much pleasure literally grinding her clit into Mikoto's nose.

Mikoto persevered and soon felt Anko stiffen before letting out a long wailing moan as she came, fluids gushing out like a water fall.

She stayed put and opened her mouth catching a surprising amount in her mouth before swallowing it and beginning to clean up Anko.

Naruto looked on and restrained himself from just jumping in as he felt his manhood literally about to burst through his pants as this had to have been the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He saw Mikoto pull back after Anko had stopped spasming and he could not hold himself back anymore when he smelled his first lover's juices splattered all over his concubines face.

He quickly stood and grabbed Mikoto before pulling her up and into a passionate kiss, practically devouring her lips as he did so.

He broke the kiss after a minute and snaked his tongue out and began to lick Anko's juices off Mikoto's face.

To Mikoto, having her Master lick her clean was a very arousing situation and soon found herself panting while she could actually feel her pussy beginning to leak her fluids in an inhuman amount.

Naruto paid no heed to this as he pushed her onto the bed in a sitting position before standing in front of Mikoto.

Mikoto seemed to know what he wanted as she reached out and grabbed his shirt before tugging up.

Naruto took the hint and removed it for Mikoto to see his well toned muscles and lithe figure.

Mikoto ran a hand over his chest before moving down his abs and to his belt before undoing it and his pants.

She pushed the both down leaving her Master in only his boxers as she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come next.

Tentatively, she slowly eased of his boxers and freed his manhood that was big enough but not too big as to cause pain.

Anko had been watching smirked as Mikoto grasped it and pumped a few times.

She stood up shakily, her legs were still a bit jelly like from her orgasm, and moved to begin making out with Naruto while Mikoto got to work.

Mikoto paid no mind to Anko as she took the tip into her mouth and bean to suck on it harshly while applying the same figure eight technique to his head and, apparently, this got a good reaction if a hand being rested in her hair was a good sign.

She continued on like this for a few minutes before she swirled it around once and began to bob her head slowly, her tongue running along the underside and swirling around the tip as she came back to it.

As Naruto's grip on her head increased in pressure, the faster her pace became until she pulled back and took a deep breath before taking him in… all the way down her throat and began to hum as she brought up a hand to play with his balls.

Naruto broke the make-out session with Anko and grabbed her hair in both his hands as he groaned out in satisfaction while trembling slightly.

Mikoto pulled him out of her throat the second she felt him stiffen and swallowed his seed by the mouthful until only a mouthful was left.

She bobbed her head again and applied heavy suction to get the last little bit out of him before removing him from her mouth with a semi-obscene popping sound.

Before she could do anything with her Master's seed, Anko leaned in and forced her tongue inside and began to transfer Naruto's cum into her own mouth for her enjoyment.

Mikoto was all too happy to oblige and began to give Anko more until the snake goddess pulled back, a string of cum connecting their lips.

Naruto was fully hard again after watching that display but he held it in check as he got on his knees between Mikoto's legs and began to lick at her privates that were still clothed in their silky prison.

Mikoto couldn't take it and literally ripped off the rest of her clothes and grabbed Naruto by the hair and moved his face to her pussy.

Naruto could felt the juices leaking out of her in copious amounts and decided to slip teasing and shoved his tongue into her all the way before making a hand seal, he would show Mikoto why Anko loved him to eat her out.

Mikoto felt him thrust his tongue in and moaned at the feeling only to scream as she felt his tongue begin to lengthen and wriggle inside her pussy before Anko covered her mouth with her on and forcing her own tongue down her throat.

Naruto stopped when he felt Mikoto's walls begin to clinch and returned his tongue to normal before standing quickly and taking his erection and rubbing it all over her outer lips making Mikoto moan into hers and Anko's passionate lip lock.

He took mercy on her and thrust inside her quickly making sure to bottom out as her pussy erupted in vibrations and pulses while Mikoto's back arched high off the mattress her orgasm washing over her.

He quickly pulled all the way out and while still in the high of her orgasm, he placed his now lubricated cock at her puckered rosebud and thrust in sharply pushing quickly through any resistance.

Mikoto was finally off her high and noticed that Naruto was in her ass instead of pussy and groaned at having his large member inside that hole.

All was forgotten however when he moved.

It seemed as if he hit every nerve back there as he rocked his hips backwards and forwards letting her adjust to the pace.

Anko had other ideas however and broke the kiss they were still sharing before straddling her face and leaned forward to where her own face was in positioned to eat out Mikoto or provide extra stimulation to Naruto.

Wasting no time, Anko began to lap at Mikoto's folds and occasionally nibble at her clit while Mikoto returned the favor.

Naruto grunted as he began to pick up speed and soon Mikoto was screaming into Anko's pussy as she came, her own pussy contracting violently around Anko's tongue and her ass clenching an unclenching rapidly at Naruto's member.

Naruto pushed through it and began to quicken his pace while Anko sat up and began to grind her crotch into Mikoto's face as she watched Naruto furiously pound into their concubine's ass.

Naruto felt his end coming closer and began to move at an even faster pace until he felt her clench him again and he could not withhold his strangled moan as his dick shot off globs of semen deep inside her ass.

He pulled out slowly and maneuvered so he was lying beside Mikoto as Anko got off her face and maneuvered down to Naruto's crotch.

She knew from experience that Naruto only needed a few moments to recover before he was ready again and so she did not hesitate to start licking his balls while one of her hands began to pump his shaft back to arousal.

Anko gave the head a quick peck before she moved into a straddling position above her lover and master's hard organ.

She bit her lower lip as she sank down, her walls stretching to accommodate him as she did so, and once their hips met she threw her head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of fullness.

Not one to sit idle for long, Naruto bucked up against Anko, jolting her from her pleasure induced pause as he did so.

Anko then took the initiative and began to grind her hips against his as her clit rubbed against the hair he had around his crotch before she slowly drew up to where only half his cock was still in her and slammed down hard; both gasping at the impact.

Mikoto lie there motionlessly, her head popped on her hand while her elbow held her up, and watched as their pace started slowly and began to pick up in intensity as time went on leaving the only sounds in the room to be Anko's loud moaning and Naruto's grunts along with the slapping sounds they made upon impact.

She watched intently as Anko's breast bounced with each motion and soon found herself licking her lips in anticipation before moving toward Naruto and shoving her tongue inside his slightly parted mouth and began to kiss him passionately while Anko continued to pick up the pace.

Soon Anko was rising to where only his head remained inside before she slammed down harshly finding Mikoto making out with Naruto to actually be very arousing thus, making her ride him even harder and faster in her lust driven state of mind.

Naruto wrestled with Mikoto's tongue as he placed a hand on Anko's hip, rubbing it affectionately before it moved to her ass and began to grope and feel the soft flesh there.

His other hand, however, moved to Mikoto and pinched her nipple drawing a load moan from her even as they kissed.

He continued his kiss while Anko's eyes had long since closed and was now only using instinct to bring herself and her lover to orgasm.

She felt the orgasm coil beyond breaking point and could only scream out as her orgasm washed over her in a tidal wave, unintentionally slamming her hips down harder than she intended.

However he had to break the kiss as Anko slammed down one more time and screamed loudly in pleasure while her juices squirted out of her pussy drenching his abdomen in her sticky syrup.

Anko's own release broke the damn holding back Naruto's own orgasm and he thrusted up once more and shuddered while his seed was milked from him by her hungry griping sex.

Anko collapsed in a heap on top of him, panting as she tried to regain use of all her motor functions after having lost touch with reality when she came.

She was finally able to push herself up and rolled to the side, Naruto's cock, hard as ever, springing forth from her as she did so.

Mikoto grinned and gave Naruto a quick peck on his whiskers before moving to where her head was even with Anko's pussy that was leaking hers and Naruto's combined love juices in copious amounts and her breasts were over Naruto's hard-on; smacking it pleasurably as she moved to begin lapping at her Mistress's drooling folds.

Anko was finally able to think straight after about a minute and tiredly looked over to Naruto to see Mikoto moving over his body before settling in at his crotch and began to clean her folds.

She would have moaned but her body betrayed her as she let out a whimper when Mikoto started lapping at it like a dog at a water bowl.

When she finally did get her body to match up with her mind, she removed Mikoto's head from her pussy and simply smirked at her confused face.

Anko stood up before grabbing Mikoto and forcing her to take Naruto in all at one time.

Mikoto let out a hearty moan from the back of her throat before Naruto leaned into her ear.

"Just sit still."

Not exactly getting what Anko wanted, she obeyed and felt two mounds press into her back and feminine hands wrap around her just below her breast in a sort of bear-hug.

She felt the hands pick her up and set her down and Mikoto instantly knew what her Mistress was planning…

… Anko was using her like a live sex toy.

The mere thought of it would have usually been revulsion but she actually found herself getting even more turned on as she thought about.

Her a sex toy, for Naruto-sama and Anko-sama, was a very arousing thought indeed.

She moaned loudly as Naruto reached up and began to twist and pinch her hardened nubs even as she remained limp on top of him and in Anko's arms.

She felt Anko beginning to quicken the pace and couldn't help but shiver as Naruto also increased his speed, mercilessly meeting her limp body with much force from underneath her practically throwing her up a good inch or to after each thrust.

Her lip quivered as she bit it to contain the moans but finally she could no longer hold it in and shrieked as another glories orgasm ripped through her body the same time Naruto moved his hands from her nipples to her hips and pulled her down hard; face contorted in pleasure as he came for the final time today.

Anko gave them a minute before pulling Mikoto's prone form off of Naruto and gently set her by him and moved her head to clean her out as she had done her.

Her tongue lackadaisically licked her male lover's and Mikoto's juices as one would an ice-cream cone before plunging her tongue deep inside and brought out a few mouthfuls of cum.

She shimmied up Mikoto's body and kissed her deeply shoving Naruto and Mikoto's own mixed cum inside for her to taste.

Mikoto decided that while Naruto's cum was a touch bitter by itself, her own sweet and salty flavor spiced it up and made it taste heavenly to her.

She sighed as Anko pulled away and opened her eyes to see Anko moving to Naruto's other side before cuddling up to him and snuggled deep into his warmth; her eyes already droopy from exertion as she whispered something so quietly it went unheard by her.

Mikoto simply did the same as she too curled around Naruto and snuggled up to him, his even breathing like a lullaby as her eye lids dropped closed.

Naruto laid there for a second before a pop was heard and a Kage Bunshin popped into existence and pulled the blanket over the sleeping duo and the barely awake male.

It's job done it dispelled itself and returned its memory of 'accidentally' groping Mikoto's firm ass to its maker.

Naruto simply smirked before also losing the battle to remain awake.

-0-0-0-0-

Itachi walked slowly down the hall.

His and his partner's target was inside the third room on the third floor.

They had managed to get Anko to leave their target for a few moments and they were planning on capitalizing on it right now.

But, Itachi had a sinking feeling as he neared the door.

His mother, who he was pretty sure he killed all those years ago, had been spotted with Anko and their target entering the village and she was not with Anko when their distraction occurred.

This would not have bothered Itachi normally, but this was definitely not a normal situation.

As they neared the door they could hear muffled sounds coming from inside the room and Itachi also took note that a sound dampening jutsu was surronding the room.

He watched as Kisame knocked on the door and let his genius mind try to figure out why there would be a sound dampening jutsu in use on the room.

He threw out multiple reasons as Kisame knocked again.

His eyes widened as they landed on the last possibility that could happen and he watched as it seemed time slowed down while Kisame kicked the door down.

He could not even get off a warning to advise Kisame not to do that before it was too late and his foot connected with the door breaking its hinges and sending it across the room.

What Itachi saw next would be forever burned into memory as he watched his Mother bounce on their targets member moaning so loudly that she could probably burst eardrums.

Kisame turned to his partner with a shark like grin and said something that he would forever regret.

"Hey Itachi, your mom's a MILF."

Kisame had no time to react as Itachi had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and trapped him in Tsukiyomi.

Kisame found himself strapped to a cross in a black and red world with Itachi standing before him.

"For the next 168 hours, you will watch this television show."

Itachi stepped aside and revealed a TV.

It turned on and all Kisame could see was a mass of purple before it started.

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family…"

He sat there and listened to that song for eternity before he saw Itachi appear before him again.

"167 hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left."

Kisame could no longer hold it in a screamed out loudly.

Itachi arrived back in the real world and saw the snake sannin's ex-apprentice running towards them and cursed.

He picked up Kisame and made a break for it.

He would have left the living sushi there but Leader would have been pissed and their was no way he was in the emotional state to fight while listening to his mother plead to get pounded harder.

Anko stopped when they rounded the corner and peered into the room before smirking sexily and walked into the room; replacing the sound buffering to the room and began to strip out of her clothes.

Naruto-sama's plan had gone off without a hitch so she was entitled to a little 'reward'.

* * *

 **69-san: if you want this to become a series, just review!**

 **Ja nE**


End file.
